User blog:ChiKizami/Chapter One ,` Another Universe
When I finally woke up after that horrid earthquake,I saw Setsuna not lying far away from me as my head was still lied on the hard wooden floor. I finally got up and walked to her,But as I was walking to her,I noticed a blue shimmering light sitting against the wall. I looked over and saw the blue light. It was a blue spirit of a young boy. The young boy howled in agony, "Giihhh Iiihhh Baahhhh....." I replied in fear, "Who the hell are you!?" I glared into his eyes and i was unable to move like a paralized horse. The blue spirit aproached me as my teeth bared in fear,I assumed i was going to die until i felt something touched my back. It was Setsuna! She grabbed me by the back of the shirt and used all of her might to drag me out of the room,Avoiding the ghost boy. When we escaped,I felt unparalized and Setsuna asked "Are you ok,Chi-nii?" "Im just fine,Thanks for savin' my ass Setsuna." I said whilst patting her head. Setsuna and I started wandering around the place. I heard a thudding down the hall,Then a whack of a heavy item and then a gag of pain and agony. There was running before the whack of the heavy item so i aproached the noise and saw a gagging corpse which seempt like a young man like me with glasses and hair like my brother's. I tried aiding him but he died right infront of my eyes,I felt like crying apon not being able to help him but i kept being strong near Setsuna and traveled forward with a glint of tear in my eye. Setsuna worried said, "How did we get here Chi-nii? And how do we get out?" I paused for a moment and replied "I don't know Setsuna...But i have hope on how to get out." It was silent as we walked off from the freshly dead corpse,Passing more corpses with maggots and worms with horrid smells and rotting flesh. Setsuna gagged a bit on a really maggoty corpse and i told her to not throw up,It would only make her more sick. Then i heard a thudding of feet walking down the hall,Like little footsteps amoung the old wood,And a scream of a young girl followed it,"Onii-Chaaan!?" Is what i heard from the hollar of a young girl's voice. Then we came apon a small girl with a golden hair band,A purple-like dress with a bit of pink on it and blue hair. She stared at us with shock and fear. "E-e-eh....." The young girl said trembling in fear. I could remember her face from somewhere,But where? She seempt to be some sibling of someone i knew,Like my rival,Yuuto Tidako. Then it hit me,She was Yukalina Tidako! Of course! Why couldn't i of remembered her?! "Your Yukalina Tidako!" I said in excitement as i saw her. Then trembled while saying, "H-how do you know my name...?" I replied,"I know your brother,Yuuto Tidako,We're good known rivals,Where is he with you?" "I-i dont know..." Said Yukalina with a shivering voice. "Well would you like to join us?" I said with a smile. She seempt like she was thinking for awhile then she replied, "O-okay...." Yukalina had joined us on our journey,Then Setsuna grumbled in hunger, "When are we gonna get food...? I haven't eaten at all today!" I replied in a weary voice. "Dont know....Maybe we can get some rice when we get out." "Yeah...." Setsuna said in a worried voice. As we wandered the halls,I heard a creaking from the bathrooms "Stay here." I said to Setsuna and Yukalina "Alright." Setsuna said with yukalina staying with her. I entered the bathrooms and saw a small inch of rope in a stall,So i opened that stall and to my suprise,I saw a corpse swinging back and fourth. I ran out and barfed on the ground,Then to my suprisement,Setsuna and Yukalina were gone. Category:Blog posts